Young Love
by HatakeRules
Summary: What if Kakashi had been on Team 7 w/Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beautiful Girl

Sakura's Point of view (POV):

I have a very beautiful sister. Want to know how I know? Everyone says so. "Wow," they always say breathlessly (actually, guys are usually the ones that say this breathlessly, but still-girls have complimented her too) that girl sure is beautiful." Shock comes next: "She's your sister?" As if I'm lying. I always wait like an idiot for them to say something more. ("She takes after you" would be great) But they always stay silent, embarrassed for myself as well as themselves.

Who am I? No one of real importance really-I'm Sakura Haruno, and I live in Konoha. I'm the only female on Team 7, which also consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and last but not least, Kakashi Hatake. Let me describe them for you as best-and as quickly-as I can. Naruto is so annoying. He once told me had a crush on me, then he went off and dated Hinata Hyuga-I guess even though she's quiet, even she's prettier than me. Sasuke Uchiha is so serious and **_so_ **handsome. I probably don't stand a chance with him, but that hasn't kept me from having a major crush on him. Kakashi Hatake is also annoying- always walking around like he owns the place. Our sensei is Tsunade-she's so strong and beautiful (I wish I could be like her someday). 

Back to my oh-so-beautiful sis. I was cursed with pink hair that comes from my mother's side, whereas she was blessed with blond hair from our great-great grandmother. As if that weren't enough, she's more built than I am-I have small, petite barely striking features. She dresses with such flair and carries herself with such sophistication-I'm frustrated with the fact that I don't look as old as she does.

I know I shouldn't be angry with my sister- she can't help the fact that she has the looks in the family. Plus, she did give me 1fashion tip-she said I shouldn't be self-conscious about my rather large forehead and even suggested I wear ribbons and headbands to show it. I do wear my Leaf Village headband-I don't hold my bangs back, though. "Feel good about yourself and you'll look good," she once told me-in my opinion, that's easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note (A/N): I just realized that on the summary I typed "What if Kakashi had been on Team 7 w/Sakura." I meant to put what if he had been a fellow **_**student**_** (since on the show he is on the team-he's just the teacher). Sorry about that.**

**I also realized how short my chapter was. I swear, it seemed longer on my computer. (I wonder if this happens to anyone else.)**

_Chapter 2-Shy Boy_

Kakashi couldn't believe people would be-or could be-blind to his teammate's beauty. He thought that with her soft, delicate features, she was the epitome of Japanese beauty. He loved his teammate, but he couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings to her-just like she couldn't admit hers to that idiot boy, Sasuke Uchiha. This caused him to remain silent around her, which in turn caused Sakura to think he was stuck-up (Kakashi didn't know she saw him that way, though). He had been worried when he found Naruto also liked her, but his worry went away when Naruto started dating the Hyuga girl. Girls thought Kakashi and Sasuke were handsome, and they constantly asked him out, but he always politely refused-Sakura was the one he wanted. Sasuke always refused, too-Kakashi hoped it wasn't because he liked Sakura as well. It didn't seem like he did.

Kakashi headed to the training grounds where his other teammates were already waiting. "Sorry I'm late, Tsunade-sensei," he said. "It's fine, Kakashi. Now then students, I have some very important-and troubling-news. It seems Orochimaru and his followers have been attacking the village after dark. This means you'll have to train harder in order to protect yourselves-it also means our training time outside is limited." "No!" yelled Naruto. "I'm afraid there's not much else we can do," Tsunade said.

Kakashi noticed Sakura looked upset. _"She's probably doubting her strength and feeling weak compared to the rest of us."_ Kakashi wanted to hold Sakura and tell her everything was going to be okay, that she _was_ strong, and that he'd be there to protect her, too. "Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" he said to Tsunade. "Only that I'll be right back- I need to see the Hokage." "Oh, okay." When Tsunade left Naruto and Sasuke began sparring. Kakashi decided to join them since there was nothing else to do (His beloved books don't exist yet, remember?)when he heard sniffling. He turned around and saw Sakura still sitting on the log they'd been sitting on a few minutes ago, with tears streaming down her face. He sat down next to her. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura turned away, embarrassed he had seen her cry and angry that she'd let him see her cry. _"Why isn't Sasuke here consoling me?" _she thought. _**"Because he's training with the idiot,"**_ her inner self said. "Go away, Kakashi," she said. _"She calls Naruto baka, she refers to Sasuke as Sasuke-kun, and I'm just Kakashi. Life is so unfair sometimes." _Kakashi thought. (Whenever Sakura was angry with Kakashi - and she usually was, when she wasn't angry with Naruto-she'd call him Hatake.) "Tell me why you're crying," Kakashi countered. _"It's because I'm ugly __**and **__weak."_ Sakura didn't tell him this though-the last thing she needed was Mr. I'm-better-than-you-and-I-know-it teasing her. Sakura and Kakashi sat in silence.

When Tsunade appeared, Kakashi noticed Sakura wiped away her tears. _"She must not want to appear weak in front of her hero."_ Kakashi knew Sakura wanted to be just like Tsunade, but he liked her just fine the way she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this sounds really nerdy, but you guys have like your own language here and I was wondering if you could tell me what XD, AU, AND OOC mean/stand for. **

Chapter 3-Dress to Impress

The next day, Kakashi sat on a log in Training Ground 3, which was practically his team's unofficial training area. He was the first to arrive, which was a surprise to him-he was almost always late. He didn't show up late on purpose-he just lost track of time sometimes. While he waited for everyone else to arrive, he thought about what his friend Jiraiya had told him…..

"_What should you do if you like someone who likes someone else?" he had told Jiraiya._

"_Simple-tell them how you feel, duh."_

_Kakashi sighed. "What if it's not that simple?"_

"_Look, just tell the girl you like-I won't even bother asking who she is, because I'm pretty sure you won't tell me anyways-how you feel, and if she laughs or turns you down, punch her in the face."_

_Kakashi stared at Jiraiya in disbelief. "Wow Jiraiya, you sure know a lot about love," he said dryly._

"_Well, of course I do."_

"_I was being sarcastic."_

"_Sarcastic?! You mean you don't think I know about girls? Well, let me tell you something-girls are easy to understand; it's jutsus that are tricky."_

"_If you know so much, why don't you write a book?"_

"_Fine, I will-when I'm older. Then you'll see that I do know what I'm talking about."_

"_Yeah, right."_

"_I'm serious! I bet you won't be able to my book down when it comes out-you'll take it everywhere."_

"_Sure, whatever you say, oh wise one."_

He wondered if he should really take Jiraiya's advice. He didn't plan on punching Sakura, though. _It'll sure be a relief to finally tell her how I feel._

"Hi, Kakashi. You sure are early this morning."

Kakashi looked up-and nearly fell over from shock. Sakura was wearing hot-red lipstick, her usual pink-colored hair was black, her blue Leaf Village headband had been replaced with a red one that matched her lips, and she was wearing a beautiful maroon dress that went up to her knees(she wore short shorts underneath so she could still train). Kakashi began to worry that maybe he'd arrived too early-he was finally alone with Sakura, and he began to wish someone else were there to relieve the tension. He stole another glance at her-she really did look pretty. Maybe _too_ pretty. _It better not be stupid Sasuke's birthday or something._

**All right! I did it! I managed to make myself look pretty!** Inner Sakura cheered.

_I wonder if Sasuke-kun will notice._ _I mean, Kakashi definitely noticed-even if he __**is **__too vain to admit it. _

Even though Sakura hoped Sasuke would notice, he wasn't the reason she did this. She just decided to see what would happen if she changed her look a little.

_Finally I'll get some attention._

"HI SAKURA! HI KAKASHI!"

Kakashi stayed quiet while Sakura turned on Naruto.

"You baka! Why can't you talk like a normal person?! You practically gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Sakura. Hey, you look nice today. Did you dye your hair?"

Sakura's anger quickly faded.

"Yeah, do you like it? Or is it too dark?"

Naruto gave her a thumbs-up. "Looks great!"

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke arrived and complained, "Why isn't Tsunade-sama here yet?"

Tsunade appeared out of nowhere.

"You called?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"For today's training, we'll be inside doing some bookwork-not a word, Naruto."

Inside the classroom…..

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the front of the class while Kakashi sat in the seats behind them. It was difficult to tell who was more annoyed-Sakura or Sasuke.

"We'll be reviewing genjutsu," Tsunade announced.

Everyone groaned-Naruto's groan was the loudest.

_This is going to be so boring. I wish I could just spend my afternoon with Sasuke. I wish he would notice me. I wish-what the?_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kakashi holding a lock of her hair in his hand. He had an absent-minded look on his face, like he wasn't aware he was holding her hair.

"Um…Kakashi?"

Kakashi snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"You're holding my hair…"

Kakashi let go of her hair. "Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming again."

_Okay, whatever._

**A/N: Hope the story seems longer this time-I tried a new tactic.**


	4. To Say or Not To Say

Chapter 4-To Say or Not To Say

**A/N: Thanks to moderndayportia for translating for me.**

**If anyone would like to see a picture of Kakashi without his mask, click on my profile.**

Once class was over, Kakashi caught Sakura alone in an alleyway.

"Hey, Sakura…there's something I need to tell you."

_All right, this is it; it's now or never…_

Sakura turned to look at him. "What is it?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and said, "I…"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Kakashi and Sakura turned around and saw an orange dot running towards them.

"Naruto?"Sakura said.

"Why are you run…"Kakashi began.

"There's no time to explain! Just run for your lives!"

Naruto then ran off.

Sakura and Kakashi stared, curious as to why Naruto had run off.

Sakura giggled and said, "Maybe Sasuke-kun threatened him or something."

"I guess,"Kakashi said.

The ground started to tremble.

Sakura and Kakashi turned around again and saw a dust cloud coming from the horizon.

The dust cloud got closer, and Sakura and Kakashi understood why Naruto had been running.

"Oh crap, they're bulls! Naruto was right; we've got to get out of here!"Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded in agreement and reached out for Sakura's hand.

"Come on," he said.

Sakura refused to give him her hand.

"No way, I can take care of myself."

"Fine."

Kakashi ran off, with Sakura close behind.

After a few minutes had passed and Kakashi was sure the bulls were far behind him, he stopped running to catch his breath.

"That was some workout, huh Sakura?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"Sakura?"

He turned around-_Sakura was nowhere in sight._

_Oh, no._

Kakashi quickly retraced his steps, looking around for Sakura.

"Sakura, where are you?"

_Stupid Naruto; Sakura's probably hurt…or worse. I should've stayed with her instead of running ahead; there was no way for her to stay behind me the whole way._

Kakashi couldn't find Sakura anywhere and headed to Ichiraku Ramen to beat the crap out of Naruto.

He entered the ramen place-and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura eating and, well, being very much alive.

Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi! Grab a seat; the more the merrier!"

Kakashi ignored the yellow-haired idiot.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked Sakura, feeling extremely confused.

"Why shouldn't I be here?"

"I thought you were trampled by the bulls; I couldn't find you anywhere."

Sakura laughed and said, "It'll take more than those crazy old bulls to take me down-I ran up a tree with my chakra and escaped."

"Oh."

"Why were those bulls chasing you in the first place, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I accidentally tripped over myself and hit one of them… which made them all angry," Naruto said sheepishly.

"What did you want to tell me?'' Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Huh?"

"Before the baka appeared with the bulls chasing him, you said you had something you needed to tell me."

Kakashi wondered if he should tell Sakura what he had planned on telling her.

_I know I said I would, but this isn't a very romantic place to tell her; we're in a ramen shop for crying out loud, and Naruto and Sasuke are right here._

"Don't worry about it; it wasn't anything important."


	5. Crazy Girl

Chapter 5-Crazy Girl

**A/N: I used some lyrics by Sublime and Fergie in this story.**

Kakashi headed to Training Ground 3 the next day and stopped when he heard someone singing softly.

He jumped on top of a tree so the person singing wouldn't see him.

"_Me and my boy_

_We got this relationship_

_I love him so bad…_"

Kakashi jumped to another tree to get a look at the person singing, and was surprised to see that the person singing was-_Sakura_.

She was sitting on the log they always sat on, with a daisy in her hand.

"_He spreads his loving all over _

_And when he gets home_

_There's none left for me…_"

Sakura had a voice as beautiful as she was.

Kakashi sat where he was on the tree, entranced; hypnotized even, by her captivating voice.

"_Evil, I've come to tell you that he's evil_

_Most definitely_

_Evil_

_Ornery, scandalous and evil_

_Most definitely…_"

From what Kakashi could tell, Sakura was singing a love song about a girl in love with an evil boy.

"_The tension is getting harder_

_I'd like to hold his head under water…_"

Now the girl in the song wanted to baptize her bad boy.

Sakura stopped singing and looked around.

"Where is everybody?" she thought out loud.

**I don't have arms; I don't have legs-hell, I don't have any human qualities, but I feel like there's someone else here.**

Sakura looked around again.

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

Kakashi jumped down from his perch in the tree and walked casually towards Sakura-luckily, she hadn't seen him.

"Hi, Sakura."

Sakura gave a start.

"You scared the crap out of me, Kakashi."

"Sorry."

Sakura sighed and said, "It's so boring when there's no one else here, don't you think?"

Kakashi shrugged.

**Kiss him.**

_What the?!_

Sakura was surprised at the totally random thought her inner self just had.

_No way!_

**Fine, stay bored-see if I care.**

Sakura gave a mental sigh and thought/said, _Isn't there anything else you can think of to entertain myself?_

**Tell him to take off his mask.**

Sakura decided to go through with this idea-she was curious to see what her vain teammate's face looked like, even if he _was_ vain.

_Maybe that's why he wears the mask-he's thinks it's better than everyone else's._

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at her.

"What?"

"Would you mind taking off your mask?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly.

"Why?"

"I'm bored, and I want to see what your face looks like; of course, if you're afraid, I completely understand."

Kakashi frowned and said, "I'm not afraid, but I'm not going to show you my face, either."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

Now it was Sakura's turn to frown.

"What are you, disfigured or something?"

"Of course not."

"Then just show me your dumb face already."

"First I'm afraid, then my face is disfigured, and now it's dumb?"

"Just take off the mask."

"No."

"Take it off."

"No."

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"No."

Sakura groaned in exasperation.

"You are so annoying, Hatake."

"And you have a nice singing voice."

"Thanks…wait, what?!"

Kakashi realized what he just said.

**KICK HIS ASS! HOW DARE HE SPY ON US?!**

Sakura stood up, her hands clenching into fists.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry."

Sakura was taken by surprise by Kakashi's comment.

_Did he just say I look cute?_

**He's just trying to distract you.**

"Don't try to change the subject, Hatake! You spied on me! I feel so embarrassed!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! I just do, okay?!"

"Well, you shouldn't be."

_What do I do? Part of me wants to kill Hatake, and part of me is so confused._

Inner Sakura offered no words of advice-it seemed she too, was utterly confused.

"This body's a temple of doom," she muttered out loud.

"What?"

Sakura realized Kakashi was still there.

"Nothing."

**Kiss him**, Inner Sakura urged.

_Why?_

**Why not? He might've spied on us, but he also complimented our voice and called us cute-something Sasuke-kun hasn't gotten around to doing.**

"Just shut up and go away," Sakura said.

"I didn't say anything," Kakashi said, confused.

"Oh, I didn't mean you," Sakura said quickly.

"But…we're the only ones here."

"Right…" Sakura said, feeling foolish.

"Are you feeling okay?"

**Tell him about me-the little spark in your charm.**

Sakura didn't answer.

**If you ignore me, I'll make you regret it.**

_How so?_

**I just might take over and kiss the boy myself.**

_You can't do that…can you?_

**Would you really like to find out?**

_No._

**I wish you'd kiss someone already-if not this boy, then Sasuke-kun or someone. I'm getting lonely-I need action!**

"Sakura? Are you all right?"

Sakura nodded.

_Just hearing myself whisper to myself._

"Kakashi, do you ever feel like there are 2 of you?"

"I don't understand."

"I feel like there are 2 of me. It's like I have a calm self and a crazy self. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, do ever feel like there's a voice in your head, telling you to do crazy things?"

"Sometimes, I guess."

"What do I do?"

"About what?"

"The voice. How do you drown yours out?"

"Um…I just ignore it, I guess."

"I wish it were that simple for me. Stupid body's a temple of doom," Sakura muttered.

"Why do you keep saying that? That's the second time you've said that."

"Well, what can I say? It really is."

"I don't under…"

"I just want it to shut up sometimes!"

"What?"

"Make it go away! Use your chidori on me-maybe that'll work!"

"What are you talking about?"

**Trying to get rid of me, huh? I'll make you pay.**

Sakura felt her body being taken over.

**Time to have some fun.**

Inner Sakura reached over and pulled Kakashi's mask down so that only his right cheek was showing (she was sitting on right side, so it was closer).

Kakashi's heart began to beat faster.

_What's going on?_

Inner Sakura began to stroke his cheek lightly with her thumb.

Kakashi's heart began to beat a little faster.

_What –what is she doing?_

"Such handsome eyes," Inner Sakura murmured.

"Th-thanks," Kakashi said in a shaky voice.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

With her hand still on his face, Inner Sakura leaned forward-_and kissed Kakashi on the cheek._

_If this is a dream, I hope I don't wake up._

"You should show your face more…Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi fainted.


	6. Angry Eye

Chapter 6-Angry Eye

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like my story! It's like my little baby. I've never had a baby before-still young-but I imagine that when you do have one, you worry about whether people will like it…anyway, I'm glad you love my baby!**

Inner Sakura placed Kakashi's mask back over his face.

Sakura opened her eyes-she was herself again.

She saw Kakashi on the ground, his legs propped up by the log.

"Oh no-what have I done?"

She dropped down next to him.

"Kakashi? Kakashi! Wake up!"

She shook him gently.

He began to stir.

Kakashi opened his eyes.

"Such a nice dream…" he murmured.

"Kakashi, are you okay?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"That depends. Did you kiss me, tell me my eyes were handsome, and then call me Kakashi-kun?"

"Um…I don't think so."

Kakashi frowned.

"It seemed so real…"

**I kissed him.**

_Oh, no._

"Kakashi…now that I think about it…I kind of did kiss you."

Kakashi sat up.

"So…it wasn't a dream? This isn't a dream? I'm not dead?"

Sakura giggled softly and shook her head.

Kakashi went over to where there was a small lake.

He pulled down his mask, revealing only his cheek.

There was a lipstick mark in the shape of someone's lips on his cheek, slightly smudged because of his mask.

_I think I'm going to faint again…_

"Hey, losers; I see your sensei's late again," a low voice said.

Kakashi went back with Sakura to see who was talking.

"Hello, Gaara," Sakura said kindly.

Kakashi said nothing.

Gaara left to where his own team went to train.

"He's so interesting, don't you think?" Sakura asked.

"Scary is more like it," Kakashi replied.

"I know he seems mean at times, but I think that just makes him seem…I don't now…thrilling."

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears.

_She wasn't singing that song because she likes him, was she? I mean, she kissed me…then again, it was just on the cheek…_

**I'm sorry.**

_Sorry about what?_ Sakura said/thought to herself.

**I kissed Kakashi, and you don't love him. I was just so bored!**

_I guess I have no choice but to forgive you…_

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry…I kissed you."

Kakashi's eye widened slightly.

_She already regrets kissing me…maybe she really does love Gaara…_

"I-it's okay," Kakashi said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I mean, it's not like you enjoyed it when I kissed you, right? The whole kiss was just a crazy mistake."

"Yes, I suppose it was," Kakashi said quietly.

_I'm ready to really die now…_

Kakashi sat on the log, his happy mood suddenly gone.

"Kakashi, do you have a crush on anyone, like I have one on Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know," Kakashi lied.

_I wish the others would get here already…I need some training to get my mind off the crappy way I'm feeling…_

Tsunade appeared out of nowhere, with Naruto and Sasuke.

"You should've been there! I kept winning at the slot machines!" Tsunade said excitedly. "I guess Naruto and Sasuke are good luck."

"Whatever. Are we going to train now, or what, Tsunade-sama? Because there's no point in coming, is there, if you're just going to be gambling like a fool," Kakashi said coldly.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Kakashi snapped.

His sharingan eye suddenly seared with pain.

He fell to the ground, clutching his eye.

Tsunade went to his side.

"Let me see," she said pulling his headband up-she didn't seem to be angry with what Kakashi had said only moments before.

His eye glowed like crazy.

"I think you should sit out for today's training-you can even go home, if you like."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Your eye is being affected by stress or anger-maybe both. What you need to do right now is take it easy."

Kakashi sighed and headed for home.


	7. Stupid Puberty

Chapter 7-Stupid Puberty

**A/N: If I had an inner self, I think it would be like Slim Shady's and Amy Winehouse's love child.**

Sakura headed to Kakashi's house, her cheeks flushed from the day's training; she wanted to make sure he was all right.

_It looks like it's going to rain later…_

She picked up the pace-and tripped over herself.

_Great…_

She picked herself up and started running again.

Meanwhile, at Kakashi's house…..

_This sucks,_ Kakashi thought bitterly. _First, Sakura regrets kissing me, now my stupid eye is hurting like hell. On the bright side, as least the pain gives me something to focus on._

There was a knock at the door.

_Now what?_

"Kakashi? Are you there?"

_Sakura?_

Kakashi opened the door, and sure enough, Sakura was standing outside.

"Hi, Kakashi; I wanted to see if you were feeling better," Sakura said.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said, his voice void of emotion.

"Wow, this is a nice house. Can I come inside?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi was taken aback.

He sighed and said, "Sure, why not?"

Sakura looked around as she stepped inside.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Out," he replied simply.

Pain shot through Sakura's stomach.

She gave a small groan and clutched her stomach.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's with you?"

"I think I just have a small stomachache."

"Well, if you're going to throw up, there's a bathroom at the end of the hall-the one upstairs isn't working," Kakashi said in a bored voice.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, you're pretty funny, Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't answer, but he felt proud of the fact that he had made Sakura laugh.

Sakura suddenly felt like she was peeing on herself and she quickly ran to the bathroom.

_Weird,_ Kakashi thought.

Once she was in the bathroom, Sakura pulled down her shorts and underwear-and was shocked to see _blood._

_What is this? _she thought, horrified_. I don't remember getting stabbed down there._

**It's not from a wound, genius-you just became an adult.**

_I've got to get out of here!_ Sakura thought frantically.

Sakura opened the bathroom door a crack-she couldn't see Kakashi.

"Kakashi?"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm just right here, reading this notebook Jiraiya gave me-it's filled with the rough draft of a book he's apparently going to write."

Sakura exited the bathroom.

"I have to go now, okay? It's an emergency."

"Okay, whatever," Kakashi said, not really listening.

The next day…..

Sakura wasn't the only one who had experienced puberty the day before-Sasuke's hormones had also kicked in and he was looking at girls a little differently than he usually did.

When Sakura arrived (wearing a pad, of course) he felt like he was in love-what he didn't know was that he was just felling lust.

_Sakura is so hot! Why didn't I notice this before? I have to make her my girlfriend._

"Sakura, want to be my girlfriend?" he blurted.

It was a good thing poor Kakashi wasn't around.

Sakura looked like she was about to faint from happiness.

"Okay," she said shyly, giggling and blushing.

Sasuke pulled her to him so he could kiss her…

"Hey! Save the public displays of affection (PDA) for later," Tsunade said.

Sakura frowned-Tsunade had come at the worst time.

Naruto arrived a few seconds later, followed by Kakashi.

"Kakashi, are you feeling better?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi nodded.

He couldn't stop thinking about Jiraiya's rough draft.

_Man, that story…_

"Today, I'm going to give you a partner and I want you to battle so I can see how much you've improved," Tsunade announced. "Naruto, you go against Sasuke, and Sakura, you go against Kakashi."

A few minutes later…..

"Prepare yourself, Hatake!" Sakura announced. "Enin no jutsu!" (A/N: I completely made up this jutsu, just so you know)

Kakashi fell to the ground-his body felt like it weighed a ton.

Sakura walked over to where he was and lightly slapped his cheek.

"Looks like I win."

"Yeah, _looks_ like it," Kakashi said playfully. Kakashi released himself from the jutsu.

"Enin no jutsu!"

Now Sakura was on the ground.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?" Sakura asked innocently.

Kakashi shrugged and said, "You never know."

"If you let me go, I'll let you play a prank on Naruto without telling Tsunade-sama about it."

"Well, that is tempting, but…"

Sakura was behind Kakashi, holding a kunai to his neck.

"Shadow clones sure do come in handy, don't you think so?"

Later…..

Sakura met Sasuke in the forest after training.

"Now then, where were we before Tsunade showed up?" he asked playfully.

Sakura could only blush.

Sasuke pulled Sakura to him and kissed her.

_My first kiss! And it's with Sasuke! Nothing could possibly go wrong… _

Or so she thought.

Sakura felt something poking her leg.

"Sasuke, do you have a kunai or something in your pocket?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

Sakura thought the thing poking her felt kind of soft.

_What the hell is poking me?_

It felt soft and firm at the same time.

Sasuke to seem to notice-he was too busy sucking Sakura's face.

_Oh, my gosh! I think it's his thing!_

"Don't worry, baby, I won't hurt you," Sasuke whispered.

Sakura wasn't afraid, just weirded out.

_I'm not sure I'm ready to do "it" yet-even with Sasuke._

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him.

He put his hands between her legs.

"Sasuke, I don't think we should…"

"Shhh."

"Sasuke, get off."

"Don't be scared."

"Sasuke…"

"You drive me so crazy," Sasuke breathed.

"Sasuke…"

"So fucking crazy…"

"Sasuke…"

"I want you. Don't you want me?"

"Sasuke, get off," Sakura repeated, her voice stern.

"If you don't let me do what I want to you, I'll die. You don't want that, do you?"

_Oh, please,_ Sakura thought dryly.

Sasuke began to pull Sakura's shorts down.

"SASUKE, GET OFF!"

"Will you quit your damn yelling?!"

**Get us out of here!**

_I can't…_

**Oh, for goodness' sake, move over!**

Sakura felt her body being taken over and was relieved-she didn't want to deal with Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him-and Inner Sakura punched him right in the kisser.

Sasuke fell back and Inner Sakura pulled her shorts back up-Sasuke hadn't managed to take her underwear off, thank goodness.

Inner Sakura left Sasuke with his bloody nose and headed to Training Ground 3-once she was there, she let Sakura take over again.

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed she was in the training area.

She sat down on the log that was always there and began to weep.

**What are you crying about? I got you out of there before you were raped by that creep.**

_I know, and I'm grateful, but…I always thought Sasuke was perfect…I loved him…now everything's ruined._

"Sakura? Why are you still here?"

Sakura looked up and saw Kakashi.

"Why are _you_ still here?"

"I was just perfecting my chidori…are you crying?"

Sakura looked down.

"Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura didn't answer-she was too embarrassed.

Kakashi sat down next to Sakura.

Sakura turned her face-she was angry that once again, Kakashi was watching her cry.

"So…it looks like it's going to rain later, don't you think?"

Sakura didn't care anymore if Kakashi saw her cry.

She threw herself at him, and cried into his shirt.

"Um…" Kakashi said, unsure of what to do.

Sakura began to sob.

"Sakura, what the hell happened to you? Is your stomach hurting that badly?"

Sakura's body began to shake.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura began.

She continued to cry.

"What happened to him?"

"N-nothing hap-happened to him…"

"So…he did something to you?" Kakashi asked, confused.

Sakura nodded into Kakashi's shirt.

Anger immediately boiled inside Kakashi.

_Sasuke…_he thought angrily. _I'm going to kill him…_

His sharingan eye began to hurt.

He clutched his eye, vaguely aware of the fact that Sakura now had her arms wrapped around him.

_I don't have time for my eye to hurt right now,_ he thought irritably.

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, his eye was glowing furiously under his headband, perfectly matching his mood.

Sakura had stopped crying.

"…girlfriend anymore," Sakura said, her voice muffled by Kakashi's shirt (which was practically soaked now).

"What?" he asked, the pain in his eye subsiding.

Sakura took her face out of Kakashi's shirt and just leaned her head against his chest.

"I said I no longer love Sasuke and I don't want to be his girlfriend anymore," Sakura said quietly.

Kakashi was happy to hear her say that-and angry too.

_He must've done something terrible to make her say that. _

Kakashi held Sakura and stroked her hair lightly.

"Kakashi," Sakura asked, "do you want to ditch training with me tomorrow?"


	8. FIGHT!

Chapter 8-FIGHT!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's kinda long.**

The next day, Sakura changed her hair back to normal and began wearing her usual ninja clothes.

_No point in being like this anymore…_

She headed to Kakashi's house-he had agreed to skip out on training with her.

She knocked on the door of his house.

"Kakashi! Open up!"

Kakashi turned over in bed.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled sleepily.

"Kakashi! Are you there?!"

Kakashi groaned.

"KAKASHI!"

"People are trying to sleep, you know!" Kakashi yelled, not realizing Sakura was the one who was yelling.

He put his head under the covers and tried to regain sleep.

Sakura climbed in Kakashi's room through his window.

"Oof," she groaned when she landed on the floor of his room in a not-so-graceful way.

Kakashi didn't notice-he was already lost in slumber.

Sakura pulled the covers off Kakashi-he continued to sleep.

Sakura nudged Kakashi gently.

Then she flicked his cheek-he rubbed his face and continued sleeping.

"Kakashi, wake up."

Kakashi frowned and opened his eyes.

"Sakura?! What are you doing in my room?!"

"I'm here to tell you that I'm ready to ditch now-did you forget?"

Kakashi looked at the clock by his bed.

"It's three in the morning!"

"So?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Let me get something to eat, at least."

Later…

"So, where are we going?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"I was thinking maybe Tanzaku Town."

Kakashi stared at Sakura in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?! It's three in the morning and you want to go all the way to Tanzaku Town?!"

"You can stay here-it's not like you _have_ to come."

"You expect me to just let you go on your own? You _must_ be crazy. Why do you want to go there, anyway?"

"Tsunade-sama is always raving about it-I want to see what it's like for myself."

"You've never been?"

"No; you?"

Kakashi shook his head.

Sakura and Kakashi headed out for Tanzaku Town.

"You changed your hair back to normal," Kakashi commented.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just…yeah."

They walked on.

"What about you?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"What about me?"

"What I mean is…is that your natural hair color?"

"Yeah-and it's _not _gray, no matter what Naruto says; it's silver."

"You know, you look like someone in one of my great-grandmother's yearbooks."

"I do?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember the guy's name. See, my grandmother and I were going through her yearbook the other day and I asked if she thought any of the guys were handsome. She said she thought the fourth Hokage was, but I picked the guy you kind of look like. I think she said he was known as White Fang or something." (A/N: I'm not sure if the 4th Hokage was even around at the same time as Kakashi's dad, but in this story, they were.)

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You…did?"

"Did what?" Sakura asked.

"Thought he was handsome?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well…he was my dad."

"No way!"

"It's true."

"So that's why you look like him! Where is he now?"

"He died."

"Oh."

_Even my deceased father is handsome to Sakura…weird._

Sakura yawned.

"Maybe we should go back," Kakashi suggested.

"No way-this might be my only chance to see Tanzaku Town."

"All right-if you say so."

"Is your eye feeling better?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Why was it hurting in the first place?"

Kakashi only shrugged.

Later…

They were finally at Tanzaku Town.

"This place is so colorful!" Sakura exclaimed. "No wonder Tsunade-sama loves it."

"There's places to gamble at, too-that could be another reason she loves it so much."

Sakura giggled.

"Hey, look! It seems like there's some sort of festival going on," Sakura said.

It was true-booths were set up, food was being prepared, and there were decorations everywhere.

"What should we do until it starts?" Sakura said.

Kakashi shrugged.

He noticed a toy scarecrow lying next to a Cherry Blossom tree.

_Weird…_

He headed back to the outskirts of Tanzaku Town.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to work on my chidori," Kakashi said.

"Come on, Kakashi-the whole point of today was to _not _do training."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Let's walk around or something."

"All right, I guess."

Sakura grabbed his hand-his heart nearly skipped a beat when she did-and pulled him back to Tanzaku Town.

Later…

"Okay, we've practically seen this whole town, and that carnival or whatever still isn't starting. Can I train now?" Kakashi complained.

"Let's find somewhere to sit-I'm beat."

They found a small bench and sat down.

Sakura yawned.

"Maybe you should buy yourself some coffee."

"I'm fine; I'm not even that tired."

"If you say so."

Sakura's vision began to blur-she really was tired.

The fact that it was still dark out didn't help her to stay awake-eventually her eyelids felt heavy and she dozed off, falling asleep on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi felt something lean on him suddenly.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was fast asleep.

_I guess I'll be her pillow until this festival starts…_

Sakura slept like a baby-Kakashi's shoulder really was comfortable.

**I wonder if she'd mind if I took over…she does need her sleep, after all, **Inner Sakura thought.

Inner Sakura took over and decided to have some fun with Kakashi Hatake.

Inner Sakura opened her eyes and got off Kakashi's shoulder.

"You got a cigarette?" she asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You smoke?" he asked.

"Chill out, dude-I just want to calm my nerves, is all."

"Well sorry, but no, I don't have a cigarette."

"Go get me a beer, then."

"Now you drink?"

"I just want to see what the big deal is with sake."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to get sake for you."

"You're no fun. Hey, let's have a punching contest-the person with the most teeth at the end wins!"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better, my man."

"Uh, okay."

"Did you see that toy scarecrow by the Cherry Blossom tree?"

"Yes."

"Weird, don't you think?"

Kakashi shrugged.

Inner Sakura moved closer to Kakashi and kissed on top of his visible eye, on the right side of his forehead.

"What was that for?"

"I had nothing better to do."

"Well…I think the festival is starting."

"Will you buy me some sake now?" Inner Sakura begged.

Kakashi shook his head.

"I kissed you-the least you can do is buy me a little beer."

Kakashi gave a small frown.

"I'm dying of thirst here!" Inner Sakura said.

"Get some water, then."

"I'll get some sake myself."

"This I'd like to see."

Kakashi watched in awe and shock as Inner Sakura managed to flirt her way into getting some free sake.

Inner Sakura walked over to Kakashi, a smug grin on her face.

She raised the drink to her lips…and Kakashi grabbed it of her hands and poured it on the ground.

"What was that for?!"

"I'm not letting you get drunk."

Inner Sakura frowned.

"Let's just go back home," Kakashi said.

"Fine," Inner Sakura said.

Kakashi walked with his hands in his pockets.

Inner Sakura walked with her arms folded across her chest.

"That was so not cool, dude," Inner Sakura said.

Kakashi said nothing.

"What do you care if I get drunk, anyway? You're not my dad, boss, or boyfriend."

Kakashi frowned.

"I can always find more later, anyway," she announced.

Kakashi continued to frown.

"I'm so bored," Inner Sakura announced.

"I'm not your personal clown," Kakashi said.

"I know that-clowns are fun."

Kakashi frowned.

"Let me see your face."

Kakashi shook his head.

"It's a shame you won't show me your face-I bet it's a real treat…just like that White Fang guy," Inner Sakura said in a sultry voice.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks.

**Now to let her deal with him…**

Inner Sakura let Sakura take over.

Since Sakura was still asleep, she began to fall forward…

Kakashi caught her.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

She noticed Kakashi was holding her around the waist.

She got out of his grip.

"Where are we?"

"Very funny-now come on," Kakashi said.

Sakura followed Kakashi.

"Can you teach me to run as fast as you?" Sakura asked.

"Why?"

"Because I really am tired and I want to get home as fast as possible."

"I can't train you in a day."

Sakura sighed-this was going to be a long walk.

Kakashi picked Sakura up suddenly.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you home as fast as possible," Kakashi replied.

"How…"

"Hang on," Kakashi said.

"You're not serious…"

Kakashi took off like a rocket.

"Kakashi! You're going to get us killed! It rained last night and the roads are slippery…"

Kakashi ran faster.

Sakura's heart pounded with adrenaline as everything they passed seemed like a blur.

**Wheee!**

_Of course you'd enjoy this, _Sakura thought dryly.

Kakashi leaped up suddenly, causing Sakura to tighten her grip on Kakashi's neck.

"You're kind of choking me," Kakashi said.

Sakura eased up on her grip when she realized Kakashi was just leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

_This is a little more relaxing… _

Sakura's relief vanished when she noticed Kakashi was running to the end of a tall building.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?! We're too high up! You can't jump off this roof!"

Kakashi continued to run to the end of the building…it grew closer and closer…

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi leaped off.

Sakura clung on to Kakashi for dear life and screamed her lungs out.

She closed her eyes, afraid to see how high they were.

Kakashi landed as perfectly as a cat.

Sakura however, didn't realize this.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Sakura, you can stop screaming in my ear now," Kakashi said calmly.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

"We're not dead," she said in an astonished voice.

She took her arms off Kakashi and he put her down gently.

"Well…good night, I guess," Kakashi said.

Sakura realized Kakashi had actually dropped her off at her house.

_Wow…_

"I'm not really tired anymore."

"I am-you try running and jumping from Tanzaku Town to here."

"Can I go to your house?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Why?"

"Because my parents will expect me to be training today."

"Oh…right."

"So…can I?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Your mother won't mind?"

"She's gone half the time, so I don't think she'll notice."

"Okay."

At Kakashi's house…..

"You can sleep on the bed; I'll sleep on the couch," Kakashi said.

"But it's your bed-you should sleep in it."

"I'm just trying to be a good host."

"Sorry."

Sakura lay down on Kakashi's bed.

The bed itself was comfortable, but it still felt strange, sleeping in Kakashi's bed.

A few minutes later…..

Kakashi was already asleep when Sakura walked to the living room.

"Kakashi, are you asleep already?" Sakura whispered.

Kakashi didn't answer.

"I guess that's a yes, then."

Sakura picked up Kakashi, which wasn't so hard, thanks to her amazing strength, and placed him in his bed.

"Sorry, Kakashi, but I just couldn't get comfortable here. I guess I'll go sleep on the couch now. Good night."

Sakura suddenly didn't want to leave Kakashi's room-it didn't seem so threatening when he was actually in it.

Sakura placed the cover over Kakashi and lay down beside him, wide awake.

Finally, she fell asleep…

The next morning…..

Kakashi thought it felt like the couch pillows were softer than usual.

He opened his eyes.

_Why am I in my room?_

It was then that he realized Sakura was also in his bed…and his head was on her chest.

He quickly put his head on a real pillow.

_I can't believe I slept like that…_

The thought made him blush slightly.

Sakura groaned sleepily.

Kakashi gave her the cover-he was done sleeping.

He lay back down next to Sakura.

Sakura turned and wrapped an arm lazily around Kakashi.

"…"

He didn't know what to do-or if he even wanted to do anything.

He tried to take her arm off, but she gave a faint frown and her grip tightened.

"Oh, well; I did all I could."

"Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled sleepily.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do it…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura held on to Kakashi and her head rolled onto his chest.

_I should probably wake her up…_

"Sakura, wake up."

"…thought you loved me…"

_What the hell is she dreaming about?_

"Sakura," Kakashi said, his voice louder now.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around in a daze.

She picked herself off Kakashi.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"5:00."

"So we were asleep for an hour?"

"Actually, it's the next day."

"The next day?! My parents are going to kill me! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"I barely woke up too."

"Oh."

Later…

Sakura and Kakashi headed to the training field.

Tsunade and the others showed up.

"Where were you two yesterday?" Tsunade asked.

"Sick," they answered simultaneously.

Tsunade looked like she doubted this, but she said nothing.

_So the little bitch is here today,huh?_ Sasuke thought.

He was still pissed about what she had done.

_I just wanted to screw around with her and she screwed it up; she fucked up my fucking plans._

Sasuke planned on getting revenge later.

Kakashi noticed Sakura wouldn't look Sasuke in the eye.

After training…..

Sakura headed home.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura's heart began to pound.

_Why didn't I leave with Kakashi?_

Without turning around she replied, "I'm going home-you should do the same."

She resumed walking.

Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"I don't think so," he said, a sadistic grin on his face.

Sakura didn't know what to do.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want," he said in a hungry voice.

Sakura took a step back.

Sasuke walked calmly up to Sakura, who was hypnotized by his sharingan.

(A/N: in this story he has the power to hypnotize)

He pulled her to him and kissed her like a madman.

"Now to finish what I started…"

He ran a hand up her leg.

Sakura had become unconscious-the sharingan was too much.

Sasuke placed Sakura on the ground and was about to give himself to her…when he was punched out of nowhere.

Sasuke looked around and his eyes narrowed when he saw who had punched him.

"What do you want, Kakashi? Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

Kakashi's sharingan was glowing furiously.

Sasuke considered running away, but he wanted Sakura more.

He stood up.

"Come on, then," he said to Kakashi.

Kakashi ran up to Sasuke and punched him again before he had a chance to dodge-the he grabbed Sakura.

Sasuke's own sharingan began to glow when he saw Kakashi holding Sakura bridal style.

"Fireball: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Kakashi dodged it easily.

Kakashi then threw some kunai and shuriken at Sasuke, who was too angry to dodge it perfectly.

Sasuke collapsed to the floor, and Kakashi took Sakura to his house-he was too nervous to take her to her own house or the hospital.

He placed her carefully on his bed and sat next to her, glad that he was able to protect her but angry that he hadn't been there in time.


	9. I Love You

Chapter 9- I Love You

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Oh, my aching cranium," she groaned.

She sat up and realized she was in Kakashi's bed.

"You're awake," Kakashi said with relief in his voice.

"You saved me?" Sakura said in disbelief.

Kakashi only nodded.

"The last thing I remember is staring into a pair of red eyes," Sakura said.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded.

Kakashi pulled a bag of chips out of nowhere and tossed it Sakura.

"Thank you, Kakashi…for saving me and all," Sakura said.

Kakashi said nothing.

Sakura frowned and said, "Why do you always have to act so stuck-up, Hatake?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakura and said, "What are you talking about?"

"You're always quiet and you hardly acknowledge people."

Kakashi didn't know what to say-he hadn't realized he'd been coming off this way.

"See? There you go-being all quiet again."

Kakashi frowned and said, "I saved your life-I don't have to explain myself to you."

"And you're always wearing that annoying mask. Why? Do you think your face is better than everyone else's?"

"You want to see my damn face?! Fine!"

Kakashi lowered his mask and removed his headband.

_Whoa, what a face!_

"You happy now?" Kakashi asked in an irritated voice.

Sakura was speechless.

Kakashi put his mask back on and covered his eye with his headband.

"How did you get that scar on your eye?" Sakura asked quietly.

"It's a long story," Kakashi said.

"Why do you cover your face? I mean, it's very handsome," Sakura blurted.

_She thinks my face is handsome…_

"I just don't feel the need to show it, is all."

"Why are you quiet so much?" Sakura asked in a voice that wasn't as harsh as before-it was difficult to be angry at someone who had such a handsome face.

"I don't know," Kakashi admitted.

Meanwhile…..

"She's in there, with Kakashi. Once she's alone, I want you to use your mangekyou on her," Sasuke said to his brother.

Itachi nodded silently.

"Once she's off in la-la land, I want you to get out of here. Understand? She's mine."

"Whatever," Itachi said.

Back in Kakashi's room…..

"It's starting to get dark," Kakashi commented.

"Again?"

"You were only asleep in the afternoon-now it's time to really go to sleep."

Sakura got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't sleep in here-I know you're trying to be all gentlemanly or whatever, but I just can't get comfortable here."

"Okay, suit yourself," Kakashi said as he made himself comfortable.

Sakura lay down on the couch in the living room.

Just as she was dozing off, a hand covered her mouth.

Red eyes stared into her own emerald ones.

They looked almost like Sasuke's, but Sakura knew they weren't his-the eyes seemed older.

She felt herself drifting off to a strange dreamland…

"There-she's out cold," Itachi announced.

Sasuke took Sakura in his arms.

"Let's get out of here before Kakashi wakes up," Sasuke whispered.

Later…..

Sasuke finally had Sakura all to himself.

He placed her on his bed and began kissing her-Itachi had left to do something else.

Sakura didn't even stir as Sasuke kissed her-it was like she was asleep.

Before Sasuke even had a chance to place himself on top of Sakura, he was overcome by the strange sensation that his body weighed a ton.

He fell to the ground.

"Why can't you just leave Sakura alone?" Kakashi demanded.

Kakashi had used Sakura's Enin no jutsu on Sasuke.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sasuke hissed.

Kakashi used a memory jutsu so he'd forget about messing with Sakura.

He then picked up Sakura and took her the safety of his room, locking his window and all the doors of the house.

He placed her on his bed once more and sat next to her protectively.

Sakura's hand twitched.

She opened her eyes and had a vacant look on her face.

_This can't be good…_Kakashi thought.

When she looked at Kakashi, her eyes widened in fear.

"You took my heart and now you want me," she said in a distant voice.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Sakura began to give a blood-curdling scream.

Kakashi tried to pacify her.

She tried to push him away.

"You'll never die, will you?!" she screamed.

"Sakura, calm down! It's me, Kakashi!"

At the sound of his name, Sakura relaxed and let Kakashi hold her, content in his warmth.

"Kakashi," she whispered. "He has a handsome face…and a calm voice…and he didn't take my heart like that other boy…"

Kakashi didn't know what to do-Sakura seemed delusional.

"The boy that won't die…"

Kakashi continued to hold Sakura the way someone might hold a frightened child-which is what she was at the moment.

Sakura closed her eyes.

Kakashi used a release jutsu Tsunade had taught them in the hopes that it would help Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes and walked downstairs calmly.

Kakashi followed her.

"Are you…feeling normal?" he asked.

She sat on the couch without answering.

He sat next to her.

"What did you do to him this time?" she asked quietly. "Because unless you killed him, he'll come back."

"I erased his memory," Kakashi said.

"Could you erase mine too? I want to forget what happened."

"Are you sure?"

**We need to remember-we need to remember Sasuke is bad.**

"Never mind," Sakura said.

Kakashi said nothing.

Sakura looked out the window, not really looking at anything.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore-neither could his heart.

In one swift movement, he lowered his mask-_and kissed Sakura._

At first, Sakura was too surprised to notice what was happening-Kakashi had pulled her to him so quickly she thought maybe Sasuke had come back or something.

When she became aware of what was really happening, she was stunned.

_Kakashi is kissing me. Why?_

**Who cares?! Just enjoy the damn kiss, would you?!**

Sakura immediately obeyed.

Technically, she'd already had her first kiss with Sasuke…but his kiss seemed like nothing compared to Kakashi's.

Sasuke's kiss had been crazy and hungry, whereas Kakashi's kiss was soft and gentle…and perfect.

Kakashi pulled himself away from Sakura, pulled his mask back on, and stood up.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sakura asked softly.

Kakashi looked away, and then looked Sakura in the eye.

"I'd like to give you an answer to your question, Sakura, but I just don't think you'd believe me if I told you the reason I kissed you was because…I love you."

Kakashi walked out the front door before Sakura could say another word.


	10. Kiss

Chapter 10-Kiss

Sakura sat on the couch, stunned.

**What are you doing sitting around?! Go after him!**

Sakura ran out of the house.

She spotted Kakashi and ran up to him.

"Sakura? Is that you? Come here right now, young lady!"

Sakura turned and saw her mother.

She turned back and saw Kakashi walking away, getting further with every step.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I was with a boy," Sakura said, finding it pointless to try and lie to her mother.

"And just what were you doing with a boy?"

"He was protecting me from another boy."

"I don't care-you're grounded for seventy days."

"Seventy days?! I don't have time to be grounded for seventy days!"

"I don't want to hear it. You're going to stay with your grandmother in Suna."

"I have a grandmother in Suna?"

"Yes-not all of your family lives in Konoha."

"What am I going to do about training?"

"She'll train you."

Sakura couldn't believe it-she'd finally found someone who really cared about her, and now she was being dragged off.

"Ah, here's your grandmother now."

Sakura turned and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"It's time for you to make up for the hours of class you missed, granddaughter."

**She's our grandmother?! **

"You have to remember, I'm not as young as I look."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know if the time was right."

_Well, now I know where Ino got her hair color from. _

"I came here to get everyone off my case about going to rehab; they think I'm addicted to gambling and alcohol- but mostly gambling. If you come with me to the Sand Village, it'll show them that I have changed my ways."

Meanwhile…..

_Maybe I should go back,_ Kakashi thought.

He had been angry with himself for acting on impulse and kissing Sakura.

Naruto came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Kakashi, did you hear the news? Tsunade's leaving and we're going to be getting a new sensei!"

"Why is she leaving?"

"She's going to take Sakura-who's apparently her granddaughter-to go train."

"Sakura's leaving?"

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi ran-he had to stop Sakura from leaving.

Back with Sakura…..

Kakashi ran up to Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Tsunade was busy talking to Sakura's mother.

"I came to stop you from leaving. Why do you have to leave, anyway?"

"I'm grounded."

"Why?"

"For not going to class," Sakura said sheepishly.

"When will you be back?"

"Seventy days."

"Seventy days? Are you serious?"

Sakura nodded.

"That's too long."

Tsunade pulled a flask out of nowhere and took a sip.

"Ready to go, Sakura?"

"Well…bye," Sakura said lamely to Kakashi.

Later…..

"Are you okay, dear? You seem a little depressed," Kakashi's mother said.

"Yeah," he lied.

_Maybe I can go after her tonight…and bring her back._

"May I be excused?"

"Of course, dear."

Once he was in his room, Kakashi began to think of the best way to bring Sakura back-Tsunade would be with her the whole time, so it would be tricky.

_If only she had a weakness…wait. That's it…_

Kakashi knew how to bring her back.

That night…..

Kakashi ran through the silent desert.

"Can you believe everyone thought I was on the mend?" he heard Tsunade say.

He slowed down.

"Why didn't you just go to rehab?" Sakura asked.

"Too much pride, I suppose."

Kakashi quickly released the genjutsu he had planned for Tsunade.

Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes.

She was in a casino.

She sat at one of the slot machines and pulled the lever.

"No, no, no!" she wailed-she lost.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"No, no, no!" Tsunade wailed again.

"It's me," Kakashi said.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"I came to bring you back," he said.

"I can't go back-I'm grounded."

"Who cares? Come on," he said.

"I won't go."

"If you're worried about Tsunade staying here alone, I'll send someone to get her."

"What did you to her, anyway?"

Kakashi explained his genjutsu to Sakura and she laughed.

"Okay, I'll go with you-but first things first."

Sakura walked over to Tsunade and took her flask out.

Kakashi couldn't believe it when Sakura drank the whole thing.

"I always wondered what sake tasted like," she said.

A few minutes later…..

The sake Sakura drank was starting to kick in.

"You're my fella, my guy," she slurred to Kakashi.

She stumbled forward.

Kakashi sighed and carried her bridal style.

Sakura gave a goofy laugh.

She touched Kakashi's face.

"Handsome face," she whispered.

"I going to have to sneak you in my room yet again," Kakashi said.

"You know that I'm no good," Sakura said.

When they made it to Kakashi's house, Kakashi went in through his window and placed Sakura on the bed.

"Since Sasuke is my ex-boyfriend, would you like to be my new boyfriend?" Sakura asked, still drunk.

"I don't think I should answer that until you're sober," Kakashi said.

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss you gave me-it was nice."

"Really?"

Sakura gave a small nod and pulled Kakashi onto the bed with her.

"Kiss me again," she whispered.

Kakashi could smell the alcohol on her breath and decided he should wait until she wasn't drunk anymore before he kissed her again.

Sakura however, in her drunken state, had other ideas.

She lowered Kakashi's mask and gave him a kiss.

Kakashi told himself he should pull away, but the fact of the matter was-_Sakura was kissing him._

He lost himself in her drunk kiss.

She began to run her hands through his hair.

_I should stop now…_

But he couldn't.

He placed his hands around her, his fingers trembling slightly-he couldn't believe he was actually holding her.

"Do you love me?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi could only nod.

"I love you, too," she breathed into his ear.

Kakashi's sharingan began to glow slightly.

_She loves me…_

His eye began to glow a little more-it didn't hurt, though.

Sakura lay down and Kakashi fell on top of her.

They continued to kiss.

Sakura then placed her tongue in his mouth.

Kakashi began to panic.

_I should really think about stopping now…_

He couldn't, though.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy as she kissed him.

She then began to suck on his neck.

Kakashi couldn't think clearly.

He decided to kiss her neck.

Sakura pulled him closer to her.

He started to get aroused.

_I should get out…_

Sakura began to kiss him again.

"I love you, Sakura," he heard himself say.

She only giggled.

Then she went right back to kissing him.

He kissed her back.

She wrapped a leg around him.

Kakashi's mind went blank.

A lump started to form in his pants.

_What's happening to me?_

Sakura pressed him down on her with her leg.

"I love how you kiss me," she whispered.

Kakashi didn't answer.

"Tell me you love me," Sakura whispered.

"I love you so much," he said quietly.

Sakura smiled.

Kakashi pulled himself off Sakura.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I just…I need to think for a minute."

Kakashi went to the roof to think.

He thought about what had happened.

He loved Sakura, but he didn't like how he had started to feel towards the end.

_At least the stupid lump's gone now. _

He believed he had experienced what grown men felt for their girls before they…he couldn't even bring himself to think it-he was still grossed out about it.

He went back inside his room.

Sakura looked like she was asleep-this made Kakashi feel relieved for some reason.

_I don't think I should kiss her for a while…_

He lay down next to her.

She opened her eyes slightly and rested her head on his chest.

He wrapped an arm around her and went to sleep.

The next day…..

"Oh," Sakura moaned-her head hurt like hell.

She stretched, pulling Kakashi's hair in the process.

He woke up instantly.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"It's okay," Kakashi assured her.

Sakura placed a hand on her head to heal herself-Tsunade had showed her how to do this a while back.

Then she kissed Kakashi on the cheek.

He pulled away from her.

"Please don't kiss me," he said.

"Why not?" she asked quietly.

"Because then I won't be able to think straight."

Sakura scoffed and kissed him again.

"Quit it."

"No."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"What's really going on?"

"Last night, you asked me if I wanted to be your boyfriend."

"I did?"

"You don't remember?"

Sakura shook her head.

_She probably doesn't remember anything else, either. _

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said I wanted to wait until you were sober and thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking clearly now."

"Well…do you? Want to be my girlfriend, I mean."

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, then."

Sakura lowered his mask and kissed him.

"Kakashi? Are you awake yet?"

Sakura pulled away.

"Who was that?"

"My mom."

"I have to hide!"

"You can just stay here-I'll bring some food up to you. My mom lets me eat in my room."

"Okay."

Kakashi took one last look at Sakura before he left the room.

_I can't believe she was the one that kissed me last night…_


	11. Eight Years Later

Chapter 11-Eight Years Later

**A/N: Kakashi and Sakura are basically twenty years old now-imagine them the way they look on Shippuden.**

Shizune tugged on Sakura's sleeve.

"Hokage?"

Sakura picked her head off the desk.

It was true-she was the Hokage now.

Tsunade had passed away a few years earlier, and the job had originally been offered to Kakashi, but he turned it down.

The job had then been offered to Sakura-she _was_ her granddaughter, after all (so was Ino, but she just wasn't…_right _for the job).

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

_Tsunade wasn't kidding when she said this job was tiring!_

"Some more of your fans are begging to see you," Shizune said.

Sakura groaned.

_When I was young, I thought I was cursed with ugliness-now that I've been blessed with beauty, people won't leave me alone! Hokages need their sleep too, damn it!_

"Shall I send your _boyfriend _out to drive them away?" Shizune said playfully.

Sakura gave a small frown and said, "He's not my boyfriend-not anymore."

Kakashi had become something of her personal bodyguard now that she was Hokage, but it was true-they were no longer together.

"You mean he really was your boyfriend?"

Sakura nodded.

"What happened? I mean, why did you break up?"

"We just…were still too young, I guess."

"We'll, you're not young anymore!"

"Thanks for reminding me," Sakura said dryly.

"What I mean is, you should get back together."

"It still wouldn't work-I'm too busy now."

"I think you're just making excuses."

Meanwhile…..

Kakashi sat on a rooftop, reading his beloved Make-out Paradise book.

Jiraiya had accomplished his dream of selling stories about love, and just as he predicted, Kakashi couldn't put them down.

He heard a commotion outside the Hokage tower and looked up from his book to see what was going on.

_Looks like Sakura has some visitors again…_

Kakashi went back to his book-the Sakura fans didn't usually cause too much trouble.

Back in the Hokage tower…..

"If you won't go out with him, then I will," Shizune said to Sakura.

She didn't really plan on going out with Kakashi-she just wanted to get Sakura to ask him out.

"Go ahead," Sakura said, her face buried in paperwork.

Shizune gave a small frown and said, "You two are perfect for each other-you're both incredibly stubborn!"

An alarm sounded.

Shizune gasped.

"That isn't the alarm to warn us if the Akatsuki come, is it?" Sakura asked, annoyed-she was in no mood to deal with bad guys right now.

Shizune nodded fearfully.

Sakura sighed.

_I'm never going to be able to sleep, am I?_

Kurenai came running through the door.

"Lady Hokage, I just received some news from Kisame, one of the Akatsuki members."

"What news? Let me guess-he and buddies are going to destroy Konoha and there's nothing we can do to stop them."

Kurenai shook her head and said, "They said they won't harm the Leaf Village at all-under one condition."

"What condition would that be?"

"That you marry their new leader-Itachi Uchiha."

Shizune gasped.

"What does he want me for?"

"I'm not sure-Kisame just said that Itachi promised to love you for a long time."

Shizune shuddered.

"I guess I have no choice…"

The two women stared at her in shock.

"What are you waiting for? Tell Kisame I said okay."

"Of course," Kurenai said, running off.

"You can't be serious…" Shizune said.

Sakura said nothing.

Back with Kakashi…..

Kakashi heard the alarm and immediately shut his book.

He jumped off the roof and headed to the center of Konoha-the Akatsuki members were probably looking for Naruto, and Kakashi had no doubt that he'd find him in the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

He began to run slower when he noticed he didn't hear any screaming or explosions.

_Could it have been a false alarm? _

He decided to head over to the Hokage tower instead.

In the Hokage tower…..

Sakura lay down on a couch in her office-she felt so sleep deprived.

Shizune had already left so she didn't see the harm in taking a little nap.

_I can't believe I'm getting married,_ Sakura thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Kakashi knocked on the door to Sakura's office-when he got no answer, he decided to just let himself in.

He saw Sakura sleeping on a small couch and was instantly reminded of the time she had kissed him in his bed-the next morning, his mother had seen the hickey and mistook it for a burn. He didn't tell Sakura because he thought she'd get embarrassed-she hadn't remembered anything because she'd been drunk.

Kakashi started out the door.

"Handsome face…" Sakura mumbled sleepily.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks.

_What did she say?_

"…Kakashi-kun…"

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He turned around and looked at Sakura.

Sakura frowned faintly.

"Can't marry…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Sakura began to roll off the couch.

Kakashi rushed forward to catch her.

She landed in his arms perfectly.

She continued to sleep, apparently comfortable in his arms.

_I don't think I should put her back on the couch-she might end up falling again._

Kakashi didn't know where to put Sakura.

_I can't hold her forever…even though I wouldn't mind…_

Kakashi shook his head-he couldn't think that way about her anymore; she was the Hokage.

Sakura began to wake up, and Kakashi panicked.

What would she think when she found herself in his arms?

"Kakashi? What…why are you holding me?"

Kakashi didn't know what to say-he wasn't sure if she'd believe him if he told her the truth.

_Say something!_

Kakashi said the only thing he could think of at the moment:

"You're very pretty!"

_I am such an idiot._

Sakura stared at him in confusion.

"Um, thanks."

Kakashi put her down and said, "You should get a bigger couch-a person could fall off that one if they were to sleep on it."

"I'll try to remember that."

Something happened suddenly that hadn't happened in eight years-Inner Sakura was activated.

Sakura had managed to lock her out of her mind for a while now, but she was back.

And what was the first thing she did?

She took over, of course.

**How long has it been? **

Inner Sakura looked down at her palms.

**Wow, eight years. I need to make up for lost time! Who's this guy standing in front of me? Wait a minute-I think it's my old buddy, Kakashi!**

"Why were you looking at your hands?" Kakashi asked.

Inner Sakura threw herself at Kakashi and kissed him.

Kakashi was taken by surprise.

"It's been too long," she said to him.

"What are you saying?"

_Does she want to get back together?_

"Just kiss me, will you?"

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice.

Inner Sakura jumped on Kakashi and wrapped her legs around his waist.

His heart began to beat.

"Did you miss me?" Inner Sakura whispered.

Kakashi nodded-he cursed himself for not getting back with her sooner.


	12. The Wedding

Chapter 12-The Wedding

**A/N: I think I might stop the story here-If you have any ideas or suggestions, please send them in. **

Kakashi ran as fast as he could.

_Why didn't she tell me she was getting married? And to Itachi, of all people…_

It had been a week since they'd kissed in her office, and he barely found out she was getting married because Shizune had told him.

He found out-on her wedding day!

_Did she think I wouldn't care?_

He still cared for her-eight years later in adulthood, and he still loved her.

He wondered if she still cared for him.

He made it to the church and burst through the doors.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Kisame said snidely.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to find out," Deidara said.

"Never mind that," Itachi said. "Have a seat, Kakashi-you're just in time for the ceremony."

Sakura stood next to Itachi, her face blank and emotionless.

"Carry on," Itachi said to Anko.

"Do you, Itachi, take Sakura Haruno to be your…" Anko said in a shaky voice.

"I do," Itachi cut in.

"And do you, Sakura…"

"Sakura, don't do this!" Kakashi said.

"What are you doing?" Itachi said, irritated.

"Saving Sakura!"

"For your information, she _wants _to marry me-understand?"

"I don't believe you."

"Listen carefully, then," Itachi said. "Sakura, do you want to marry me?"

Sakura nodded dumbly.

"You've brainwashed her!" Kakashi yelled angrily.

"I'd calm down if I were you-you don't want to make your eye hurt, do you?" Itachi said mockingly.

Kakashi glared and said, "Why do you really want her?"

"Fine-you want the truth? I'm going to marry her because you used a memory jutsu on my brother eight years ago just because he found her sexually attractive. She'll be mine now as payback to you."

"I won't stand by while you do this!"

Kakashi's sharingan glowed fiercely.

Blue light started to emit from his hand, like strange electricity.

He ran toward Itachi with the blue material in his hands…_and hit him right on target._

The other Akatsuki members couldn't believe what just happened-their leader was dead.

"Get him!" Kisame yelled.

"Anko, get out of here," Kakashi said.

Anko left as quickly as she could to get help.

"Water prison jutsu!"

Kisame captured a shadow clone.

Kakashi used a fireball jutsu against the water freak.

Kisame was hurt, but not out.

Next, Deidara exploded one of his clay bombs next to Kakashi, who quickly dodged it.

Kakashi placed a sleeping jutsu on him.

The other Akatsuki members left to regroup.

Kisame stayed behind.

"I'm going to make you suffer to your last breath…"

Kakashi glared at Kisame.

"…by hurting your girl."

Kisame used a water shark jutsu on Sakura.

The shark headed toward Sakura.

Sakura didn't move-she didn't even seem to be aware of the fact that a shark was headed for her.

Kakashi got her out of the way at the last minute.

Inner Sakura gathered all chakra in her fist…

_Wait for it… _

Kisame ran to Kakashi.

Just as he was about to attack, Inner Sakura punched him.

He was instantly knocked out.

Inner Sakura went back to sleep.

"Sakura, wake up."

Sakura opened her eyes-they still had that faraway look in them.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

Kakashi released the jutsu Itachi had placed on her.

Sakura put a hand to her head.

"I feel dizzy…"

Kakashi helped her to her feet.

Sakura looked around at the unconscious Akatsuki members.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

Sakura listened as Kakashi told her about everything that had happened.

"I can't believe I managed to knock out one of them on my own."

Anko ran past them with other ninja, to arrest the Akatsuki members in the church.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"What is it?"

"Do you…want to get back together?"

Sakura didn't know what to say.

"We're older now to have a real relationship…" Kakashi began.

"I…I can't…I'll be too busy to pay any attention to you."

Kakashi looked disappointed.

They walked on in silence.

**Say yes!** Inner Sakura demanded.

"I can't do this anymore," Kakashi said suddenly.

"Do what?"

"You keep playing these mind games with me; you kiss me, then you say we can't be together…I can't eat because food has suddenly lost its flavor, I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about you, I can't focus on anything, not even Jiraiya's dumb books…"

"Kakashi…"

"I just want to be with you, I want to be there to protect you, and I want to be there to kiss you. I've been in love with you since we were kids, and I just can't make myself stop loving you. Those few days we were together were the greatest days of my life, because…I could finally love you."

Sakura pulled Kakashi to her and kissed him, tears running down her face.

Kakashi held on to Sakura as he kissed her.

_I wish I could just hold her forever…_

Inner Sakura cheered as Sakura kissed Kakashi.

"Okay…" Sakura said softly, "we can be together."

Kakashi kissed her again.

_Thank you, Sakura,_ he thought to himself, _for letting me love you… _

"Lady Hokage, we successfully apprehended the criminals…whoa, am I interrupting something?" Anko said.

Sakura pulled away from Kakashi and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hokage and Kakashi, sitting in a tree…" Anko began.

"Anko… GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Kakashi shouted.

Anko gave a frightened yelp and left with the other ninja.

Kakashi gave a frustrated sigh.

_Stupid Anko…she completely ruined my moment…just like Naruto, eight years ago…_

"Sorry about that," he said to Sakura.

Sakura smiled softly.

"Come on; let's go home," she said to Kakashi, taking his hand in hers.

**THE END?**


End file.
